


High and low

by Connor_hey_connor



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_hey_connor/pseuds/Connor_hey_connor
Summary: What happens when Sora gets so stressed his body starts to shut down?What Happens if Sora can't find Riku or kairi will he panic or keep hope?This is a story from my wattpad





	High and low

It's been nearly a year now since Sora has seen Riku or kairi. He can remember before all of this happened, the feeling of the wind brushing against his face the sand. running on the beach with Riku and kairi, fighting tidus (I think) and now it's all different he wanted to go different places, but he didn't have in mind of going places in the way he was. 

His hope has been spread thin he isn't even sure if they are alive anymore. He hasn't eaten in a while and honestly he isn't hungry, water is good enough for him. He needs to focus on finding Riku and kairi. As he was walking lost in his thoughts, they were suddenly broken by goofy "gawrsh do you think we could find them here" goofy turns to Donald "I don't know, I sure hope so!" Sora keeps walking "me to" 

"Say Sora why don't we look over there?" Goofy points over to a small opening in a wall "ok, yeah!" In the distance someone watches from the shadows for a moment Sora feels a tingle on his back as if someone has been watching him he looks around but spots no one "come on Sora!" He turns back around "wait up guys!"

Sora turns around again but then quickly shakes off the feeling and heads towards where goofy and Donald went. They followed the path that was in the opening for a while the talked about different things and joked until they reached a door. "How do we open this thing?" They a search the door no keyholes no super complicated locks nothing. Sora turns around looking down the path "Hm maybe a switch we could have missed something?"

"Sora there isn't many places to look there wasn't any other paths" Donald crosses his arms (wing thing majigs..yeah...) "I know I'm just saying maybe we did!" Sora smirks. As they all start to spread out a little the sounds of something moving can be heard. "What was that.." they examine the door only to look down and a small compartment has been opened "(OwO) what this?" Sora picks up the small note that was in it. "It's in gibberish how is this supposed to help" Sora throws his arms up in frustration. "Let's go and see if we can figure it out" they all split up and look all over  


~~lazy author 3am timeskip wow such skill~~ 

"We have looked everywhere!" Sora crosses his arms and looks up "well that was a waste of time" sora looks at the ceiling staring at this one section that seemed...kinda off "hey Donald, goofy look at that" he points to what seems to look sorta like a panel 

(Picking it up where I was) "How are we supposed to reach that?!" Donald taps his foot(???) They look around "maybe we can use magic to take off the panel??" Sora decides to use first as the ball of fire reached the panel it fell off revealing a keyhole "look Sora a keyhole!" Donald points at it (Just wanted to add a paragraph) 

~~~~~~~ 

HAHAHA ok yes it's short but it's 3:28 AM and IDK what this is but I feel like it's an actually OK fic Let me know what you think hehe

\- 

Ok so this is morning me I just read this and tbh I am proud there is a few mistakes here and there and the pacing is kinda off but I will fix that in later chapters this is from my wattpad


End file.
